Fallout Effect
by BloodLordShade
Summary: My name is venik. I was known as the Lone Wonderer. I died fighting Enclave. I woke somewhere. This is my story
1. Welcome to the Citadel

**Hello I am BloodLordShade. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. My updates might be a little long as I sometimes go off on random ideas but I do intend to update as fast as possible. But don't feel afraid to PM me to get my butt in gear.**

**"Intercom"**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout or Mass Effect**_

My name is Venik and I am the Lone Wanderer. I am known as the Messiah in the wastelands. They see me as a hero but I am not. I am simply a man who fought for survival and stopped those who preyed on the weak. I am the Scourge of the Enclave but I don't care anymore. I am tired of my life and I feel soon the waste will get me. This is the story of my "death" and what happened after.

I was inside an Enclave base but had found no one but I had watched the base yesterday and there was plenty of activity. I had a bad feeling about this, it was a nagging feeling that I was missing something, it was bothering me when I reached a central chamber in the middle was a small box. I opened it to find a small nuclear bomb counting down. _Shit._ I turned to the door right as it shut. **"Hello boy", **said a voice I knew well over the intercom. "Hello Colonel Autumn, what the hell you doing here," I yelled into the room.** "Easy, killing you! You see I have this whole base rigged with explosives and I intend on killing once and for all."** While he had been talking I ran to the door and started to pick the lock. Once I had it I started to run for the exit. **"You have four minute boy to live I hope you make it count as short as it will be! Hahaha." **AsI kept running for the door two Enclave Hellfire troopers appeared from around the corner as they saw me I brought out "Ol' Painless" my hunting rifle and fired at their propane tanks trying to make one explode as I reloaded I ducked into a side passage and grabbed a plasma grenade and threw it at their feet. As the explosion died I was already running through pulling out my "Perforator" rifle. As I reached the main front room I saw about sixteen regular troopers a couple of tesla troopers and even a Sigma Squad which I must say I was honored that I was that much of a threat to them. As I rested and reloaded I noticed I had about two minutes to go. I used my pip-boy to get a flame-thrower, never really understood why people called them flamers, and made sure I was ready to go, if I was going to die here they were going with me so I ran out from my cover fire arcing from me and swallowing two troopers and a tesla in the baptism of fire. Flinging a frag at a group of four troopers I managed to kill two fling one to the group and injure the fourth as they returned fire I ducked into a shelf to the side and reloaded then threw two frags together towards three of the six Sigma troopers managing to kill one and causing the others to dive for cover. I had to keep those bastards distracted otherwise their heavy incinerators would do quick work of me. At the thirty second mark I saw Colonel Autumn try to run from the building. "No, you bastard." I charged in my T-51b armor I shrugged off the enemy fire due to med-x and tackled Autumn to the ground. Rolling him over I tell him, "If I am going down your going with me." Right after I said that a flash went off, I laugh as the bomb blows up taking all of us to Hell together.

The first thing I notice was it was bright everything shown with a shine getting up I said, "If this is hell I would love to see heaven." Looking around I saw strange creatures looking at me strangely. Worried I was going to get eaten I run from them not paying attention to where I was going. Eventually I stop and stare at the area I was in it was dirtier then where I just was but I saw a sign that said Wards Marketplace. Looking around I see two of these creatures talking in _English _of all things. One was in what appeared to me a full body suit almost like a radiation suit but for more than radiation resistance since my pip-boy detected no radiation anywhere around us. The other looked more like a humanoid metallic lizard with strange mandibles. Although the body structure was different they both had three fingers and talon like feet. The lizard was wearing a black light looking armor which seemed to be made of a semi-plastic of some sort. I used my pip-boy to wear my Chinese stealth armor to sneak up closer behind the lizard one to hear what they were saying. "Where's fist and the Shadow Broker" asked the one in the full body suit, it sounded female from the voice but due to it being some different species I couldn't be sure." don't worry, they will be here," said the lizard as he started to stroke her arm. He seemed like a pervert and the girl (?) seemed to agree and pulled her arm away and said, "Forget it, deals off" and started to walk away when the alien started to pull a pistol from his hip and aimed it at her head. Quickly pulling Butch's "Toothpick" from my sheath and slammed it into his back at the spine fourth lumbar down. "Lady said to forget it punk "I tell him as I whirl him around as I pull the knife out the girl spins around when his body falls down. I notice behind her as two oddly shaped bodies pull out pistols and aim them at us." Shit, behind you." Calling up my two "Ultra" SMGs that I had gotten from Sydney for helping her find the declaration of Independence for Abraham in Rivet City.  
>Unleashing two bursts towards them I see the girl pull out a small block that <em>unfolds<em> into a shotgun and fires at one taking him down firing on the other I see what appears to be an _energy shield_ on him that quickly shatters and he falls from ten 10mm rounds hitting him directly in the chest. As soon as he hit the ground the girl whirls on me and aims the shotgun at me." Hey girl you watch were you point that thing". She shakes her head and says, "Not until you tell me who you are and what you want." I look at her for a second then start laughing." I am not going to hurt you if I had wanted you dead I would have let lizard-boy here shoot you in the back of the head. Anyway do you know where I am?" Suddenly five people run into the little area we were in. Three were humans, two were female, and one was male. There was another of the lizard looking guys, and a huge monstrosity that lucked like a super-mutant and one of these lizards had a child and it was beaten then dosed in radiation. The lead woman was about 5'9" red hair and a slight tan. She had a nice body shape but gave an aura of command and focus. She walked up to the environ-suit girl beside me and said," Miss Tali'Zorah nar Rayya? Are you okay, I am Commander Jane Shepard and I was told you had evidence about the Eden Prime attack?" Tali looked at Shepard and said," Yes I am fine and I do have the evidence you are looking for." Then Shepard looked at me and said," Who are you?" I looked at her for a moment wondering if I should tell her the truth or not." My name is Venik Lowrahn. Now can you tell me where I am, she was about to tell me when you showed up." Shepard looked at me and said calmly," The Citadel of course."  
>I looked at her gob smacked then laughed a little uneasy," I know we are not at the citadel this place looks nothing like it and you all aren't B.O.S troopers." She looked at me strangely at that. I asked," Where in the wastelands are we?" she said," What wastelands are you talking about we are in the citadel in the Serpent Nebula." I look at her in shock." Bullshit the Serpent Nebula is light-years away from earth nobodies left earth since before the Great Nuclear War in 2161. How in the hell did we get here then." I pull out my "Perforator" and make sure it's loaded. The last time I met aliens they tried to experiment on me. Shepard says quietly," it's the year 2183. We have been in space for 35 years since we discovered the prothean data caches on mars." I look at her dazed what about the nuclear destruction of the united states and most of the world?" She looks at me and then looks at the man behind her. "Why don't you come with us and we can straighten this out?"<br>I nod dumbly and follow as we leave the area. Eventually we come into a room with two men in it. One is of African descent and has black hair with a slightly overweight body but I can tell by how he holds himself he is a trained soldier I don't recognize the patch on his shoulder so I know he is not Enclave or Brotherhood. The other is an older man with white hair and while not overweight his body and hands are soft showing he is not used to hard work and the moment he opened his mouth I realized something important about him." Shepard you're not making this easy on me. A firefight in the wards, destroying Chora's Den, A Krogan, a Turian, and a Quarian!" I WANTED TO SHOOT HIM SO FUCKIN' BAD! Shepard calmly says," I have evidence proving Saren was behind Eden Prime, Counselor Udina." He looks at her. Tali moves forward," I was on my Pilgrimage when," suddenly the man who had showed up with Shepard said," What do you mean by your Pilgrimage?" She looks at him for a second," It's my people's rite of passage. We leave the Flotilla for a year and come back with a useful gift to give to the Admiral of the ship we wish to serve on, it's to show we can contribute to the ship and not be a waste." I look at her and say softly," I can respect that the useless don't come back and those capable of survival return to help the group. Survival of the fittest at its best, number one rule of the wastelands." Every one stares at me. Most of them in shock at my apparent apathy to those who don't come back, except the large alien he looks at me in careful thought as if he was judging me. Shepard just asks Tali to continue her story." Well I heard about the Geth appearing outside the Perseus Veil. So I followed a Geth patrol to an unexplored planet and found this data." The Admiral, Anderson as his nametag said, said," I thought the Geth destroyed all their data when they died?" Tali said," My people invented the Geth, if you're fast and lucky, you can catch small bits of data." She then played a sound bite." Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit." Then another voice spoke," And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." Anderson said I don't know the second voice but I know the first was Saren. This proves he was behind it without a doubt." I stood there not knowing what I was supposed to be doing until Shepard said," Well that solves that problem but what about our friend here," pointing to me, I slightly tense gripping my "Ultra" SMG.

To Be Continued…

**Well that's the end of chapter one. Let me what you think constructive reviews only no flaming it just to say it sucked tell me how I can do better please don't be afraid to PM me to get me on track again. Also this is my first fan fiction be a little nice please. Also I don't own Mass Effect or Fallout.**


	2. Therum

** hey everybody. This is the second chapter of Fallout Effect. Now before I start I have one thing to say. Allen: I don't know for sure but it definitely will be strong friendship. She will be the only one he doesn't ignore in the beginning .but give some reviews on what you think, and I will take it in serious consideration. Also I won't be able to write except on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I most likely will post on Fridays or the next Moday. I am trying to get a computer.**

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FALLOUT OR MASS EFFECT. GET YOUR BRAIN CHECKED IF YOU THINK I DO. IT WOULD BE NICE TO THOUGH.**_

"_Thoughts"_

As I relaxed slightly Udina told Shepard to head to the Council and to not bring her entire crew this time. After he left Shepard said," I think he just wants me to bring two people to the council this time." Garrus laughs and said," What gave you that idea." She shrugged and had me and Tali go with her to the council. The other girl with her tensed and said," Are you sure commander their not Alliance?" Shepard just keeps walking and calls over her shoulder," Don't worry Ashley it's not like it matters that much." As I pass her I mutter low," I'll watch your precious commander for you." Her face reddens and the door closes on her trying to get a reply out. As we were heading somewhere I was looking over my surroundings and planning escape routes and where the best cover would be. Then suddenly a large krogan is walking by and bumps into me I tell him to watch it." What did you say to me human?" He asks. I turn to him and tell him to watch where he was going and he growls at me ready to throw a punch. Before he can I turn and start to walk away when Shepard, who had turned around when she realized I wasn't behind her yelled," Behind you!" Turning I see the krogan throwing a punch at my face I grab his fist and plant my feet but was pushed back a couple of feet. The krogan is surprised that I withstood that and is about to throw his other fist when I pull out my "Jack" the Ripper. Bringing it to his throat I tell him calmly," Try it and I rip your throat out with this," revving it a little he can tell it's not a good idea to try it." Fine Human, but I will remember this." I laugh and walk over to Shepard and turn back to him long enough to flip him off. As we were walking again Tali asked," How did you do that?" I turn to her and say," Cybernetics implanted plus a ceramic coated skeleton makes me a strong S.O.B." Shepard laughs lightly and says," We're here, now behave children."" Yes Mommy," I tell her snidely. Looking up I see three people behind a large podium. _Man these people have a large view of themselves. _One is a turian who's wearing what seems to be a cloth-like armor with a greyish face with small tribal looking tattoos on his face. Another is a sort of salamander creature with a cloak and hood over his face but appears to have bluish-grey skin. The last is a purplish creature with a vague human look but having flashy membranes for hair._Once_ t_his turian starts talking and i forget Udina I just want to shove a mini nuke into his throat and detonate it._ He starts to talk about how this evidence is irrefutable and how they will remove "Spectre" status from a Saren Arterius. Udina yells about how that's not enough and they needed to hunt him down. Udina and the Council start to argue when Shepard finally says calmly," Send me." That just seems to start an agreement between the council. Eventually they decide to send Shepard after Saren then they give her Spectre status. This involves a lamely stupid ceremony.

* * *

><p>Finally it's done Shepard walks over to us and Tali congratulated her for the Spectre thing. Udina tells Shepard that he will have everything set up for her She turns to us and says," Lets head to the Normandy." Eventually we are in an elevator when Shepard turns to me and says," So Venik, tell about yourself." I look at her and say," Not much to tell born in a Vault. Had to leave and survive in the Capitol Wasteland and became the Lone Wanderer." She and Tali look at me for a moment then everything becomes silent. Once at the top we see Anderson and Udina next a large ship." Well Shepard," Udina says," The Normandy is yours now Anderson is stepping down from command." Shepard is stunned and looks to Anderson. He says," You know her and her crew, plus a Spectre needs to have their own vessel and full command." She thanks him and they leave Udina gives one last warning," Remember, you were a human before a Spectre, you make a mess and I am the one to clean it up." I smirk and say low, but to where he could hear me," Remind me to cause random chaos for him." He glares at me and leaves. Shepard just stares at the Normandy for a minute and heads to the airlock. Once inside she goes to a man in the seat at the front. He looks up and says," Hey Shepard. We are ready when you are."" Why did Anderson step down?" I look at her and say easily," Backroom politics, no matter, what he did was give you a way to get the job done with little outside influence." She looks at me and nods. I turn and walk away. I notice some of the crew stares as I pass. They probably noticed the others before and wondered what I was doing here. I don't cut an impressive figure. I am around 6"1' with a slightly muscled figure. I have calm reddish-brown hair and golden-brown eyes but one is lightly milky with a scar running diagonally from right to left with two similar ones about an inch on each side of the main one. I am wearing a black trench coat with a red handprint on the right breast with what appears to be blood dripping down. I am also wearing black cargo pants and steel toed combat boots with a dagger in the right inside boot. I have a bandolier holding six throwing knives across my chest with a kukri knife on my left shoulder blade. Plus six grenades hooked across my belt. Two frags, two plasma, and two EMP grenades. Using the elevator to head to the cargo bay, I hold a knife twirling it in the air while waiting once it reached the cargo bay I notice an area in the far corner with a few small boxes sitting round. Walking over I shift a few and have a nice little den area with a low wall about waist high. Moving to the middle I set a few weapons I need to do maintenance on. Seeing Ashley working with tools I walk over." Hey mind if I borrow a few of your tools? Mainly a few wrenches and bolt cutters," She looks up at me and nods." Thanks." Walking back I grab my "Vengeance" Gatling Laser and open it up to check the power feed and the focusing lens. As I was working I hear someone approach me from the side." Hello Venik. What are you working on?" Shepard asks nicely. Looking up I tell her bluntly," This is a Vengeance-class L30 Gatling Laser capable of twenty shots a second with a clip of 240 rounds with a range of about 100 meters." She stares at me in shock." What in the hell would you need that kind of firepower for! Lasers really?" I nod distractedly not really paying attention to her. Once I finished that I re-atomized it into my pip-boy and then grabbed my "perforator" and then checked its sights and noticed everyone was just staring at me. "What are you staring at? It helps when you have a hoard of feral ghouls after you." Then Garrus and Ashley stop staring Wrex just lean back onto his crate. Shepard just shakes her head and heads to the elevator.<p>

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Shepard comes down with the other guy from earlier down and heads over to me. "You and kaidan are heading down to Therum with me. We are looking for a scientist named Liara T'Soni. "I nod and use my pip-boy to access my armors and pull three onto the makeshift table. Shepard moves next to me as I check them for combat readiness. "What are these?" I Point to the one that's giving off a red glow. "This is my Tesla Armor. Its capable of increasing my energy weapon output but is pretty bulky and I can't move very fast with it but it's a powerful armor while this next one," I point to a small black suit that looks like a futuristic ninja, "this is the Hei Gui Chinese Stealth Armor, which means Black Ghost in Chinese. It's capable of bending light around the wearer and even casts a stealth field when the wearer is crouched. This last armor," I point to the last one, "Is a modified Ranger Battle Armor that was given to me by the Reilly's Rangers Group for helping them with a few problems. I added some titanium to the exoskeleton to increase damage resistance but not enough to slow me down. It's more my main combat armor." Once I was done she looked at me and asked, "Which one are you going to use?" I look at them then say, "Most likely my Ranger Armor with my "Perforator" rifle." She nods then heads to the strange tank-like vehicle that was nearby. Once we were inside Joker, the pilot I learned, said, "Alright, we are over Therum now. Dropping the Mako now."<p>

I felt a weightless feeling then the Mako suddenly slowed and we landed. Shepard told Kaidan to man the gun as we headed off we ran into a few enemy vehicles. Eventually we couldn't take the Mako anymore so after we piled out we headed through the rock face I noticed it was too quiet. "Hey Shepard, it's too quiet here I think the Geth are close." On the Normandy I had found an "Omni-tool" and found myself somewhere strange. The earth was fine a bit over crowded and polluted but easily livable. No nuclear war, no Vaults, and no Enclave or Brotherhood. I was completely confused but I stayed calm and decided to not panic and try to find out if there was a way home or not. As we walked around a corner I saw a red beam target Shepard I tackled her out of the way as the round flew over us getting up quick I fired my rifle at the robot in the tower causing it to spark and fall. As we fought our way a Geth Rose up behind Kaidan and brought up a shotgun. As Kaidan turned he watched in shock as a chainsaw blade cut through it's chest covering him in synthetic fluids as the Geth spasmed and fell as I tore the Ripper out of its chest. "Come on Kaidan, don't make me carry you!" As we continued our way through the Geth to the mines entrance. As we ascended the last part of the hill a Geth dropship flew over and dropped a large thing in front of the mine's entrance. " Armature!" Yelled Kaidan as we ducked into cover as Geth fired at us trying to hit us through the cover. I started looking through my Pip-Boy to find something that could give us a hand on this armature. _Plasma rifle, laser rifle, nuka grenade, tesla cannon, power fist, wait tesla cannon well the power fist would work,_ a sniper round cuts through my cover right next to my ear_, never mind tesla cannon it is. _Pulling it out of the Pip-Boy i yell out, "Cover me for a minute and that armature is toast!" As they blind fire around the crates i wait a momunt and duck around the corner and line up the armature and fire one blast of the tesla cannon and we watch as the energy beam hits the armature and shut it down then we pour some fire into it to make sure its dead. Brushing aside the Geth outside after that we head depper into the mine i switch to my Chinese Stealth Armor and drop behind a geth and slam Occam's Razor into the flashlight "face" and shut it down instantly. She is a light sky blue color and a pale hazel eye color, other then that i couldn't really say i am not good at telling if she was a beauty by her species terms. She starts to talk to Shepard and i can guess what she needs, a way out of that bubble and away from the Geth. I notice a large drill looking thing and see a few Geth near it. Looking closly i see about twenty troopers, about four hoppers, and two destroyers. Chuckling i pull out something very special to use on them. "Hey Shepard, I see we have guests and I forgot the party favors." She looks at me then sees where i am looking. As she and Kaidan drop down to advance i start up the Vengeance and start pouring fire out at them as a small pile of Electron Charge Packs pile at my feet. As the Geth are hit by my firepower Shepard and Kaidan use biotics and Tech attacks to keep them from firing back and taking out the ones behind cover. Having cleared them out I walk over to the drill thing and start to fiddle with the wires and gears. Shepard walks up and asks, "What the hell are you doing Venik?" I look up at her and say, "This is some kind of drill. I am trying to drill past the walls of the structure to get inside." She nodds and pushes me aside and hits a few switches and presses a button on her omni-tool. The drill came alive and fired a laser straight threw the wall. We head on through and see an elevator.

* * *

><p>Once we reached the level that the asari was trapped on we headed over to her and she was suprised. " I thought i heard thunder earlier, what happened?" I walk up and say easily, "We fired the drill straight through the wall." She stares at me shocked. Shepard quickly asks how to get her out and soon enough the barrier shuts off and we head back to the lift. Heading up it we feel a rumble. Shepard quickly says, "The ruins must be destabilizing." The elevator stops at the top and the door opens to reveal a krogan and four rocket troopers. The krogan steps forward and says, "Hand over the asari or don't, it would be funner." Shepard yells out, " You want to fight in these ruins? They are collapsing around us!" The krogan laughs, "Ye..." I interrupt him and say, " Of course its more fun now but i have an appointment on the Normandy so can we hurry this up?" As bi was saying this i charge with Jingwei's Shocksword. Hitting a Geth it spasms and falls slashing across the krogan's chest. Then he slams his fist into my chest, as i fly into the wall he puts his arm to my throat. "You think you can kill me, puny Human?" I smirk and stab him in the gut and shove a knife into the small area right below the head plate and pry it off his head and stab him into the brain. As he drops me Shepard yells, "Everybody get out of the ruins NOW!" As we run out the asari stumbles so still running i scoop her up and over my shoulder. As we get outside we see the Normandy hovering low near us.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey Shepard, next time we are near a volcano remember that it tends to fry our scanners and melt our hull." <strong>The asari, who's name is Liara, says shocked, "We nearly die and your pilot is making jokes!" I laugh and say, "It's a coping mechanizism for him. Just insult him and everything goes back to normal. Hey Joker your a HobKnocker." Joker doesn't answer. Everybody just sighs. I tune them all out as they talk but i focus when Shepard and Liara do some "Mind Meld" thing. Then Shepard dismisses everybody to talk to the Council. Later relaxing in the cargo-bay Shepard and Liara walk up. Looking at them I ask, "You guys needing something?" Shepard nods. "We are having Liara link your mind to our so we can see if your lying about your past." I look at her shocked I notice that the rest of the ground team is here. " Is the whole team going to do this?" Shepard shakes her head, "Just me and Liara." I realize i have no choice so i just nod and sit in a relaxed pose, " Lets gets this done."

* * *

><p><strong>Well everybody thats chapter 2. let me know of anything i need to improve on. next chapter is Venik's past in the Wasteland.<strong>

**I hope to post it soon.**


	3. Citadel Fun

**Hey everybody, I am back in business. This chapter is more of a review on Venik's past. I will not be using anything from the other fallouts because i haven't played them fully yet. His past will be a bit ugly but it's a part of what makes him, him. Also it won't be exactly like the beginning to Fallout 3.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN FALLOUT OR MASS**** EFFECT. OR DR. Pepper.**_

* * *

><p>As Shepard and Liara held each others and my hands everything when white. "<span>Well, not much in here is there?<span>" Shepard laughed. "No Shepard, You don't understand, If we tried to view Venik's whole life like we did the Prothean Beacon's vision our minds would be cooked trying to sort it all first," said Liara seriously. We gulp and nod. Then we see a object hurtle towards us. It all goes white for a second and then clears, we were at my tenth birthday. We watched as i talked to Amata and my father, James, before i walked around talking to the few people there. "This was my tenth birthday party in the Vault. Amata and Dad did a great job of preparing the party. She got me a 1st Gronack the Barbarian comic book. My dad got me my very first bb gun. Beatrice Armstrong gave me a special poem. It talked about life in the Vault and how we were like insects in a hive." Then the scene changed it was when i was awoken by Amata about my father leaving the Vault. When i had gotten to the entrance to the Vault Amatastopped me "Let me come with you Venik." I shook my head quickly, "It's too dangerous. I don't even know whats out there you need to stay here where it's safe. I will be back Amata, I promise. "

* * *

><p>After that it showed short clips of the things i had done in the Wastelands. Dearming the nuclear bomb in megaton. Purging Paradise Falls. Helping the Brotherhood of Steel keep mutants down. Saving the slaves in the Temple of Union and helping them retrieve some things of Abraham Lincoln securing the Lincoln Monument and had gotten the Lincoln Repeater from them as a thanks. Doing the Operation: Anchorage simulation for the Outcasts. Fighting the aliens who abducted me. Going to the Pitt and Point Lookout.<p>

* * *

><p>Then it showed the event that shattered my view on everything. Heading to Megaton I had intercepted a radio transmission from Vault 101. "<span>Help, If anyone can hear us this is the people of Vault 101 we are being attacked by the Enclave. Venik if your out there please help. We need you.<span>" That transmission shook me to the core, racing to the vault i ran past everything to try and make it in time. When i got there was noone in sight so i ran inside. I saw some Enclave Trooper's bodies and even two Tesla Troopers dead before the main door. _Atleast they took some with them_, I thought when i saw two security guards bodies with plasma fire on them. I heard gunfire in the distance inside the Vault. Running for the sound i saw dead Vualt inhabitants and even a couple dead Enclave. _I have to make it to Amata._ I had promised to protect her from anything and i wasn't about to fail now. I made to the overseer's office to see Colonel Autumn standing over Amata, she was bleeding bad but barely alive. He strted to level a plasma pistol to her face. "NO!" I yelled as I charged down the corridor towards them. Autumn looked up startled then saw me and ran. His guards stood in my way but i just pulled out a Ripper and tore into them harshly. Blood flowed on the walls as the last one fell. Running over to Amata iI gathered her into my arms and said quietly, "Amata hang in there please, I need you. I can't lose you know." She just barely shook her head and whispered barely alive, "No, you don't. You will survive I know it. You are a surviver and you won't let this hold you down." As she said it the light in her eyes died and her heart stopped beating. After that i wasn't the same. Then I lost my father at the Purifier. When the Enclave caught me and brought me to Raven's Rock I blew it and it's "President" to hell. Then I tore through the Capitol Wasteland and massacred every Enclave outpost i could find then once i had reactivated the Purifier they retreated westward. I followed after them destroying any I caught up with.

* * *

><p>As i headed west I grew more and more reclusive. I didn't care if people saw me as a hero and just avoided major towns and "cities". I eventually reached the MID-West area where i met up with some Brotherhood of Steel teams and bases. They helped me with a few attacks but the Enclave just moved on and they stayed behind. Not that i blamed them they were working on reclaiming the Mid-West to turn it back into a civilization again. But i Just raommed, a restless spirit, looking for the Enclave hoping deep down that they would eventually kill me so i could be with my family again. But Fate was against me when I found that base. We watched as the events led up to the moment the bomb blew. Liara and Shepard noticed what appeared to be a biotic field around me as i blacked out. Then it showed me waking up in the Citadel and stabbing that turian in the back of the head. At that point we were back in the empty white space. Liara looks at me and says softly, "<span>I am sorry about your family and friends in the Vault.<span>" I just sadly nod my head, not having thought about that day in years. Shepard seeing my look just motions Liara to stop the Meld and drop us back into reality. I barely noticed when everyone was staring at me as I let a few tears through thinking about the friends i lost. Shepard motions everyone away and says quietly, "Okay everyone nothing to see. Get back to work or your stations or something." I just sit there thinking of all the good times I had had with Amata when we were kids. I barely noticed as Tali sat beside me. She looks at me and asks quietly, "Would you like to talk about it?" I look at her and chuckle softly. She's startled and looks at me confused. "You remind me of Amata. She was my best friend in the Vault. I've noticed a lot that you two have in common. Your kind, Compassionate about the things you love to do. Both of you speak your minds and are great engineers. Plus you both are so innicent seeming." She looks at me and says, "Tell me about her, please." So we start trading tales, me from the Wasteland and her from the Flotilla.

* * *

><p>"<span>So the next thing i know the Initate starts screaming and running past me being chased by a mirelurk like a chicken with it's head cut off.<span>" At her blank look when i said mirelurk i tell her about it. "A mirelurk is a large crab-like creature that is about human sized but crab looking. It has one large eye the size of a basketball. They are not very smart I dropped a grenade into water once and a mirelurk ate it. But they are pretty fast and thier shell is very strong." So we pass the night away until I see Tali start to nod off so i pick her up and carry her to the room Shepard gave her. Putting her on the bed i tuck her in and exit the room to see Shepard standing there grinning. I shake my head and walk towards the elevator to the cargo-bay. Resting against the wall in my little area i think of my past. Like the screams of the Slavers in Paradise Falls, the Talon mercs. I thought about all the people i lost in the Waste and couldn't help but wonder would all of us make it out of this alive? _I sure hope we do but i am prepared for the event of us not. _I also couldn't help but notice how Tali was like my Amata when we were kids in the Vault. I never did hate her for banning me from the Vault. I did kill her father to keep the vault under control. Reaching into my trench coat i pull an ool photo from my tenth birthday. It showed my father and I with me holding a bb gun. I wish I could have saved him at the Purifier. But i couldn't and i had to move on or die at that point.

* * *

><p>The next day Joker tells us on the intercom,"<strong>We are heading to the Citadel now. All non-esseintal personell have two days shore<strong> **leave.**" A few minutes later we dock and i see a couple people getting off the ship. I just head to the Firing Range and practice with a sniper rifle for a few hours. While I was heading back to the Cargo-bay i see Shepard heading towards me. "Come on you, me, and the ground team are going for drinks," She tells me pulling me towards the elevator. I am just trying to get her to let go when the elevator opens and Tali is standing there. "Hey Shepard and ... Venik. What's going on?" She asks me. I look at Shepard and tell her, "Run. She trying to get me to get drinks with her and the ground team. I personally don't drink." Tali just laughs and helps Shepard drag me to the airlock. Joker starts to laugh as i am pulled in. I flip him off as the door slides shut. Ten minutes later we're in a bar called Flux.

* * *

><p>Looking around i see a waitress, an asari, and motion her over. Everybody orders thier drinks while i look at the soda. "<span>Dr. Pepper for me, please.<span>" The entire ground teamm stares at me. I look at them blankly for a second. "What i like it and i don't drink alcohol. It would get you killed in the Wasteland." They nod then Wrex asks, "This Wasteland of yours, what is it like?" "It is just a giant nuclear mudball, kind of like Turkanka, there are mutated creatures running around, Super Mutants, and Raiders Slavers and the like. Its the ultimate survival course due to the fact there are areas where there are lethal levels of radiation." So then that starts a marathon of questions that i answer until, "So did you have any family there." I look at Ashley as she asked that. "Yes I had my father, my mother died in child birth, But he died four years ago. He, was a scientist, was working on this device called the Purifier. It would supply the waste of pure clean non-radiaded water. But the Enclave wanted to use it to supply a poisin that would kill anything with radiation in it. So they attacked the Purifier to control it and the scientists. My father and Colonel Autumn, the leader of the Enclave, where in the main chamber. My father poured raw radiation into the chamber to try and kill the Enclave troopers. But Autumn survived while my father died slowly and painfully. I had to escort the other scientists to safety so i never did get to see him before he died. I moved on, you can't exactly grieve in the wastes or you would die, and i destroyed the Enclave base near there found the parts to start the Purifier and gave free access to fresh water to the Waste." They all looked at me sadly. Then we hear a crash, turning, we see a Batarian had back handed the waitress you was bringing our drinks, "Stupid Bitch! Watch where you are going." I stand up walk over and help the woman up, "Are you okay ma'am!" She nods but i see a red mark against her blue skin. Turning to the Batarian and his friends. I tap him on the shoulder, "Apologize to the woman for that Now." He smirks and shakes his head. I Shrug and say, "Your funeral. i'll try to keep you in one piece." I slam my fist into his face. I had pulled on Spiked Knuckles "Plunket's Vaild Points" earlier as i walked over. Blood flies from his face. One of his buddies tries to pull a pistol on me but a 10mm pointed at his face discouraged that notion. "APOLOGIZE to the woman and leave or i put a grenade in your throat and pull the pin. NOW." After a few moments of seeing if his friends would do something the batarian nods grudingly and mutters sorry and one of his buds pulls him up and he leaves sullenly. I laugh and motion to the DJ to turn the music up which i just noticed stopped when i punched him. Returning to my seat i sip my Dr. Pepper while conversation returned.

* * *

><p>A little later i returned to the Normandy and headed to bed. We just recieved a transmission from Feros. Well Saren get ready for the Lone Wonderer, he's coming for you.<p> 


	4. Wrex's Family Armor

**I Am Back Bitches. Last chapter was just a little fun and to show Venik isn't too bad. Now they're heading to Feros. But the need to make a pit stop first. Also B-312, Thanks for the review it got me back to writing. I got discracted by school and work. Oh well, no more complaining.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I JUST CHECK MY ASSETS. I HAVE CONFIRMED THE REPORT THAT I DON'T ACTUALLY OWN FALLOUT 3 OR MASS EFFECT. DAMN IT!_**

* * *

><p>On the wasy to Feros Shepard came down to the Cargo bay and headed over to me. " I need you and Tali to come with me and Wrex for a little side job." I nod and grab my "Perforator" and my Rangers armor due to its sturdy but mobile style. She heads towards the Engineering Room to get Tali. Wrex comes over and says, "Thank you for doing this. I need to retrieve something belonging to my ancestors." I look at him and nod while heading towards the mako. "You are a quiet bastard aren't you Venik?" Laughing, I nod and climb aboard. Once we were all in I notice Tali is a little nervous. "Calm down Tali, it will be okay." She looks at me and askes, "How are you so calm? We could burn up in the atmosphere or the jump jets could fail..." I laugh and reply, "Easy, I am calm becuase if i die i know its my time and that it won't be anytime soon. I have laughed in Death's face before and lived to tell the tale." After that theres no chance of talking with Shepard's crazy ass driving skill. Finally we reach our stop and pile out of the Mako. "Halleuh, I thought we would be in there forever!" I yell out in the open. Shepard puts on a hurt look and pouts, "Am I that bad?" All three of us yell, "YES!" She sighs and heads inside once inside I pull the Perforator out and head to the next door.<p>

I open the door and throw a frag grenade inside and after the explosion we all charge inside and duck behind the cover next to the door. As the Defenders attack our position Shepard yells to Wrex to flank them left will I would flank them to the right. Darting out of cover i fire two bursts into one of the mercs and put him down when an Asari throws a biotic warp at me i duck and roll forward under the attack right in front of the biotic and stab her in the gut with my combat knife. As i pull it out I am forced into cover by some heavy return fire. I look to my left and see Tali using her shotgun to devestating effect. Any Merc that nears her gets shredded by buckshot. Shepard is right by her as they help relieve the fire on my as Wrex is just rampaging through the Mercs around him. He looks almost berserk but i can see a rationality in him thats amazing in his state. Suddenly a Turian upstairs starts to fire a sniper rifle at Wrex and i put him in my sights. As i fire the burst I see a Merc's body fly through the air towards the Turian and slam him into the pillar he is beside and he falls down to the ground where Wrex grabs him and slams his body into the ground. _Thats got to hurt A LOT._ Shepard stands next to a crate and starts to hack it. Tali notices something starnge back in the back area and investigates it.

Shepard was handing Wrex an old family armor and i actually see a glimmer of gratitude in his eyes and then its gone as he chuckles and says, "Can't believe my ancestors wore this Shit in battle." We laugh then we notice Tali isn't there. "Tali, where are you?" I call. Then we see here in the back of the Storage room in front of a old cyro pod. Looking inside i see something that i thought i would never see. "It's a ...Deathclaw?" I whisper in shock. Shepard and the others look at me strangely and ask, "What in the hell is a Deathclaw?" I shake my head and tell them, "They are feral creatures that can tear through power armor itself and can shrug off tank shells like it was nothing. They are The Most Dangerous creatures in the Wastelands. The Enclave would catch them and hook up control collars to allow them to tame the beasts." I notice something strange about this Deathclaw. "I think it's eye just moved." Then all hell breaks lose as the Deathclaw shatters the ice imprisioning it. "Shit Run!" I yell as we start to run backwards firing. The micro sized rounds doing nothing to it but piss it off. Then I hear a thud and I turn to see Tali on the ground in front of the deathclaw as it rises it's claw to strike. "No you don't you bastard!" I slam into the Deathclaw and as we fall it starts clawing at me and i stab it over and over while pulling a plasma grenade and then when it bit into my chest, i shoved the grenade into it's mouth and pull the pin. The explosion sends my flying into a crate. As I start to black out I see Tali's face swim into view, "Are you okay Tali?" I could almost see her look at me in shock. Then everything goes black.

* * *

><p>The next thing I know I am in the Med Bay on the Normandy. I see Dr. Chakwas come around a screen to me. "Well I am suprised that your awake let alone alive." I chuckle weakly, "I have always been hard to kill next to cockroaches." She nods and does some scans then heads to the door. Opening it she nods to someone on the other side she heads over to me then grabs a syringe and pulls some blood from my arm. Then I see Tali and Shepard come in. "What the hell were you thinking. No I don't even want to know. You almost died becuase of that." Shepard starts yelling at me with out even stopping. Tali comes over and gives me a hug then pulls away and slugs me in the arm. "You Bosh'et!" Then they both just start yelling at me at the same time. I am utterly confused. "I saved Tali's life and i have fought Deathclaws before. I knew what i was doing. Tali doesn't know anything about them and she would have died if i hadn't tackled that thing." That shuts them up for a second but they amazingly get a second wind and start yelling again when Garrus comes in and noticing the Shout at Venik Contest laughs, this turns out to be a mistake when they both round on him for laughing when i could have died. After a minute they calm down and relax. "Better?" I ask them quietly making sure they won't yell at me again. They nod. "Did anybody do anything with that tooth jammed in my armor?" Shepard hands it over confused. I grab it and pull out a necklace with a couple dozen teeth just like the one Shepard hands me. They look shocked at the teeth. "I told you I had experience with them." I laugh at thier faces.<p>

This will be a fun job.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well Venik is having fun. This is just a little fun oneshot inside the main story. Please review, I need the nourishment PLEASE. even if its just a little message saying i am doing goood or bad and how i can improve it. no flames please.<strong>_


	5. Feros part 1

_**Hello everyone. The poll is done and it's been decided. I will be continuing the first game before moving to the second. Also I want to give Shepard a class so any suggestions. Well here we go with the new chapter. Also I don't own anything not even my soul. **_

"Hey Shepard we are coming up on Feros now." Joker said over the intercom as I was coming from the shower to my room. "Hey Venik meet us at the airlock," I turned to see Shepard at the door. I nod as I grab a bottle of DR. Pepper, the best drink since Nuka-cola. Heading up I see Garrus reaching the elevator. I run in just as it closes. He nods at me and we remain silent until Garrus asks, "How do you carry so much gear at once?" I look at him then chuckle, "Easy, my pip-boy is able to digitally store matter and objects inside then re-atomize when I need it." He nods then goes quiet.

No one's P.O.V

At the airlock Shepard and Tali are waiting for Venik and Garrus to show up. Joker turns and says, "We landed but I can't raise the colony." Shepard nods and says, "Keep trying and let us know of anything strange." Then Venik and Garrus showed up and they entered the airlock and waited for the air to cycle. "Is it just me or does it seems to take forever for these things to finish," muttered Venik irritably. "It does seem to take forever," Tali agrees. Finally the door opened and they headed for the colony's location. They saw a man run up. "We saw your ship the colony is just up ahead. Talk to Fai Dan." Then a Geth rocket trooper fired a rocket into the man's back. "Take cover," Shepard yelled.

Venik's P.O.V

I pulled Ol' Painless and fired two rounds into the rocket Geth's head and fired two rounds into a Trooper's chest then dive to the wall next to me as six troopers fired at me. The others fired upon them as I pulled two pulse grenades and threw them over my cover then fired the last three rounds into a rocket trooper's head as the others spasm on the ground while Tali and Garrus hit the two snipers down the hall hard. We advance quickly to make it to the colony before the Geth wipe them out. I pull out my Terrible Shotgun as we advance into a narrow stairway. We turn to head down as a woman runs yelling right before a strange Geth on the wall cuts her down right in front of us. I quickly fire two shells into the weird Geth and it falls in half. But another two start hopping around and about four troopers ran up wards towards us I charged the troopers firing four shells to hold them up for a second and then tackled one. Rising I fired a new shell into one standing and atomized my Man Opener. As I rev it the two Geth who had started to fire on Garrus and Tali they turn towards me and stare as I saw through the trooper I had tackled in half. Then I swiped it in a wide arc at the troopers as it cut them as the others poured rounds into them. Then we saw the colony but everybody just told us to talk to Fai Dan. Sliding up next to Shepard I whisper, "Something isn't right here my instincts are screaming at this point." She looks at me and seems like she was about to disagree but stopped and nodded. After a minute of looking we finally found Fai Dan. He was talking about how the colony needed help with a few things and what little he knew about the Geth being here. His little lady friend was a Bitch though. "Lady either shut the hell up or I will make you," I growl as I showed Jack the Ripper to her.

Then I heard slight clanking to the right from a passageway. "Geth! Protect the colony," Yelled Fai Dan as we fired on the Geth troopers as they headed straight for us deploying these weird energy walls. Pulling a rocket launcher I fired it at the ceiling right above the barriers. The resulting explosion took two snipers and the barriers fell. After the second rocket the hall was clear. "Clear the tower of the Geth," Shepard said as we headed up.

I look around the corner and stop the others. "There are about twelve troopers a bigger black one about five rocket troopers and three snipers in the back." Shepard nods and whispers, "Anything for extreme crowd control. I laugh and pull the Gatling "Vengeance" Laser and turn the corner as I fire Shepard and the others head to cover as I take step by step slowly to cover on the main level while the others get up the small incline.

My laser rounds just tear through the troops while the others take out the snipers and help pour rounds into the destroyer. "Why won't this Bastard DIE!" I roar as I fire the last twelve rounds as it charges not having a lot of time I pull a ZHU-RONG V418 Chinese Pistol and start firing as the Destroyer charges me as the tenth round hits it in to "eye" it falls and slides right at me feet. I stare down at it and sigh in relief when it sparks and tries to grab me with a shattered arm. Jumping back I slam the pistol barrel into its head shutting it down permanently. Then I groan as I look at the barrel. Tali notices and asks, "What is it?" I show them the barrel which was too bent to be useful. Garrus laughs and mutters, "Your acting like someone killed your puppy." "Hey I take offense to that and speaking of puppies can I have one they're so cute and cuddly." They just stare at me like I grew a second head. "Fine let's go back to Fai Dan." I turn and walk away muttering about the unfairness of people.


	6. Feros pt 2 of 3

_**Hey everybody. This is the next installment of **__**Fallout Effect. Also I have been told to warn you. This story has graphic violence of the robot and plant ripping kind as well as pyromaniac fun.**_

_**I don't own fallout or mass effect but I will someday… but not today yet.**_

We made it back to Fai Dan and Shepard started to ask questions about the colony and why the Geth were so intent on destroying it. His little girlfriend kept being bitchy about us being here. Finally we moved away and Shepard has me and Garrus get the power cells and kill that alpha varren. Tali and she would get the water and Geth transmitter.

Venik and Garrus (Garrus p.o.v)

As we walked down the tunnel looking for the varren I looked at Venik then asked, "Earlier you said something didn't feel right about the colony. What did you mean exactly?" Venik looked at me and shrugged, "They seem off. It isn't really noticeable but after living in the wastelands you learn to notice even the tiniest sign of a trap or trick. The way they seem dead or like puppets might seem like lack of sleep and food but it's too strange and jerky to be natural. Also they won't answer any question they only say ask Fai Dan even when I asked one which way to Fai Dan." I stare at him in shock. I hadn't really thought about that, I had just assumed they were tired and hungry. I nod and we head deeper into the tunnels. As we turn a corner we see four troopers and a destroyer. Venik threw a _CAN _at them but then it blew in a mini mushroom cloud like the old atomic bombs of human history. As we took down the last survivor I idly wondered how it was going for Shepard and Tali.

Shepard and Tali (no p.o.v)

They were walking down a short tunnel when two Geth drones hovered down and fired upon them but four shotgun blasts took them down. "I would have thought the Geth would protect the transmitter better than this," says Shepard as they move past the ruined drones. Tali shakes her head and says, "There should be more Geth or something here." As she said that two krogan turn the corner and see them. They charge roaring at them but Shepard throws a grenade a few feet in front of them and her and Tali fire shotgun blasts at them and when they hit the grenade Shepard detonated it killing both krogan. "Girl power to the rescue," yells Shepard high fiving Tali. Turning the corner the krogan came from they see the transmitter but also three troopers. Pulling her assault rifle Shepard fires as Tali hacks and jams their weapons. Finally clear Shepard buts some C4 on the transmitter and as they walk away the C4 detonates.

Garrus and Venik (Venik p.o.v)

I was laughing as I watched Garrus get chased by a varren intent on eating him. It was funny because he was screaming like a chicken with its head cut off. _I wonder how that works. _Finally I grabbed it and snapped its neck. Garrus just glared as if it was all my fault. I shrug and move over to the large Mako like vehicle. Pulling out two large power cells I atomize them and callout to Garrus and yell, "Let's go man and meet up with Shep and Tali topside." Once topside we meet up with Shepard and Tali. While Garrus gave them the power cells and told the hunters the alpha varren was dead I regaled the events of Garrus running around being chased by a varren. Then we headed to the skyway to head to exo-geni and the reason of Saren's attack of the colony. Reaching the Mako I took the gun while Garrus made Shepard allow him to drive the Mako. Shepard was pissed the entire drive because Garrus said he wanted to live and me and Tali agreed. It wasn't too exciting anyway there were only six armatures and maybe a dozen troopers in our way. We made a stop when we had radio contact with exo-geni workers. One lady asked for us to look for her daughter but this one bastard said that once the Geth where gone they could account for casualties. I wanted to deck him. There was a chance for that girl to be alive and he only cared for company secrets. We headed out again but had to ditch the Mako at the garage.

_**Sorry if its not a great update but my connection lost some of my work so until i get it finished again sorry**_


	7. Feros pt 3 of 3

_**Hey everybody. Sorry this took so long. This is the next installment of **__**Fallout Effect. Also I have been told to warn you. This story has graphic violence of the robot and plant ripping kind as well as pyromaniac fun.**_

_**I don't own fallout or mass effect but I will someday… but not today yet.**_

We made it back to Fai Dan and Shepard started to ask questions about the colony and why the Geth were so intent on destroying it. His little girlfriend kept being bitchy about us being here. Finally we moved away and Shepard has me and Garrus get the power cells and kill that alpha varren. Tali and she would get the water and Geth transmitter.

Venik and Garrus (Garrus p.o.v)

As we walked down the tunnel looking for the varren I looked at Venik then asked, "Earlier you said something didn't feel right about the colony. What did you mean exactly?" Venik looked at me and shrugged, "They seem off. It isn't really noticeable but after living in the wastelands you learn to notice even the tiniest sign of a trap or trick. The way they seem dead or like puppets might seem like lack of sleep and food but it's too strange and jerky to be natural. Also they won't answer any question they only say ask Fai Dan even when I asked one which way to Fai Dan." I stare at him in shock. I hadn't really thought about that, I had just assumed they were tired and hungry. I nod and we head deeper into the tunnels. As we turn a corner we see four troopers and a destroyer. Venik threw a _CAN _at them but then it blew in a mini mushroom cloud like the old atomic bombs of human history. As we took down the last survivor I idly wondered how it was going for Shepard and Tali.

Shepard and Tali (no p.o.v)

They were walking down a short tunnel when two Geth drones hovered down and fired upon them but four shotgun blasts took them down. "I would have thought the Geth would protect the transmitter better than this," says Shepard as they move past the ruined drones. Tali shakes her head and says, "There should be more Geth or something here." As she said that two krogan turn the corner and see them. They charge roaring at them but Shepard throws a grenade a few feet in front of them and her and Tali fire shotgun blasts at them and when they hit the grenade Shepard detonated it killing both krogan. "Girl power to the rescue," yells Shepard high fiving Tali. Turning the corner the krogan came from they see the transmitter but also three troopers. Pulling her assault rifle Shepard fires as Tali hacks and jams their weapons. Finally clear Shepard buts some C4 on the transmitter and as they walk away the C4 detonates.

Garrus and Venik (Venik p.o.v)

I was laughing as I watched Garrus get chased by a varren intent on eating him. It was funny because he was screaming like a chicken with its head cut off. _I wonder how that works. _Finally I grabbed it and snapped its neck. Garrus just glared as if it was all my fault. I shrug and move over to the large Mako like vehicle. Pulling out two large power cells I atomize them and callout to Garrus and yell, "Let's go man and meet up with Shep and Tali topside." Once topside we meet up with Shepard and Tali. While Garrus gave them the power cells and told the hunters the alpha varren was dead I regaled the events of Garrus running around being chased by a varren. Then we headed to the skyway to head to exo-geni and the reason of Saren's attack of the colony. Reaching the Mako I took the gun while Garrus made Shepard allow him to drive the Mako. Shepard was pissed the entire drive because Garrus said he wanted to live and me and Tali agreed. It wasn't too exciting anyway there were only six armatures and maybe a dozen troopers in our way. We made a stop when we had radio contact with exo-geni workers. One lady asked for us to look for her daughter but this one bastard said that once the Geth where gone they could account for casualties. I wanted to deck him. There was a chance for that girl to be alive and he only cared for company secrets. We headed out again but had to ditch the Mako at the garage.

Once inside we headed for a door up the ramp. once there Tali started to hack through the door as we stood guard. "does anybody else have a bad feeling," asked Shepard. "You mean the fact this place is supposed to be crawling with Geth and yet we haven't even seen a single one not even a destroyed one from the security force that has to have been guarding this place based on that bastard back there," I say while scanning the room. I keep hearing a faint scuffle but I couldn't place it's location. "Theres something here but i can't tell where." Tali yelled "Got it", but it turned out to be an armature tucked into the room right past the door. Seeing it preparing to fire I tackled Tali out of the way barely missed I could feel a round graze my armor the shields too weak at this close range. Then as we pulled away from the doorway Geth popped out of hidden ledges and started to fire on us. Pulling my assualt rilfe I fired on Geth as i looked for a way out. "Look a way out", Garrus yelled pointing to a small damaged stairway down. Nodding I lay down cover fire as the others drop then throwing a couple pulse grenades I drop down too. We head out and as we walked I set up a few pulse mines and I grenade banquet as well. Pulling around a corner a shot rang out as a rounf impacted the side of my helmet.( he is using the hellfire armor) Turning i see a young woman. She dropped the pistol and yelled, "Sorry I thought you where a Geth or Krogan." Shepard moves forward to comfort her as I take a look around. Seeing a couple Varren I nudge Garrus and point to the Varren he nods and nudges Tali. I pull out my "Terrible" shotgun and get ready for for a fight. The varren charge but due to the distance we drop six before they reach us. the last ten charge Elizabeth as she has no armor or weapon due to her dropping her pistol after she shot at me. Firing i cut one down and hit another in the flank and cause it to stumble away from where it almost tackled Tali. As we took the last down I heard distant explosions from behind.

(3rd P.O.V)

Hearing the explosions Shepard turned towards Elizabeth and tell her to head towards the garage while they cleared out the building. As we headed out Shepard walked beside Venik, "How long will it take them to reach us?" He turned to her and said, "They aren't the problem we need to move so when the tunnel collapses we aren't buried with them." Entering the main building took a minute due to the unstable building. hearing a single gunshot Shepard turned to she a single Geth platform fall from a ledge. The Geth resistance inside was minimal strangely until they found a large antechamber filled to the brim with Geth. "Shit mother Fucking shit," Venik hissed looking out there, "I count atleast 150 maybe 195."

(Venik P.O.V)

Looking out at them I couldn't figure a way until I noticed around the middle was a power generator with fuel cells, explosive cells, Pulling My version of a MOAB (Mother Of All Bombs), The MIRV capable of firing eight mini nukes at once but highly dangerous to use. Turning I listen to Shepard try to come up with a plan. "Shepard, I have A way but its risky. This is the MIRV it fires eight mini nukes if I hit that generator it would pretty much wipe there Geth off the face of this planet but the radiation is enourmous. nothing to me really but it would be to you." Shepard looks at me for a moment and nods, "Do it now." I turn and slowly exale aiming carefully. one pull of the trigger and its done, turning I push them back yelling run for your lives. _**BBOOOOOOOMM!**_The concussion sends us hurtling away from the blast zone. After a minute I ask, "Think any survived?" They stare at me like I am insane, oh wait I think I am.

_**Thats this enstallment of Fallout Effect. i hope to get the next quicker. Next time on fallout Effect: The Thorian's Funeral Prye.**_


	8. The Thorian's Funeral pyre

_**Hello everybody how are you doing today? Well I am back with a new chapter. Also I saw this in another fallout mass effect crossover From the Ashes. It's a codex of fallout gear so I thought I would try it. Also as usual I don't own jack from mass effect or fallout but I own the games.**_

_Pyros and Pyres_

We headed back to where the colony was to kill the Thorian. Thought it controlled the colonists we received some gas grenades to knock them out instead of killing them. When we reached the garage we saw this weird mutant plant creature. "That thing is uglier than anything I have ever seen in the wastes and that's saying something." It gurgled a roar and charges Shepard but I pull my double barrel shotgun out and pull the trigger. The twin 20 gauge shells blow a good sized hole in its stomach and it falls. "That is one bad stomachache," I laugh as it hits the ground dead. The others just shake their heads as Shepard opened the door. Upon seeing about thirty more with four colonists firing on us I growl in my throat and open up on the Planties while Shepard uses the grenades to knock out the colonists. After the tenth plantie to die I pull my "Slo-Burn" Flamer and just start hosing them down in flames. "I love the smell of fire in the day!" (Pyromaniac perk) but unfortunately the last of the planties died. Shepard seeing the devastating effect of my burner (never understood the name Flamer, what is the gun gay or happy?), "Venik, you're on creeper duty, the rest on taking out colonists alive." We nod and head out. After heading through the stairways the main colony I burn a few planties and the others knock out a few colonists. Once we got to the main area I put away my burner and pulled out my Shishkebab and charged the planties and stabbed one and watched amused as it burst into flames and popped. So I started to rake the Shishkebab across the ranks of planties and watched as they burned the last of the colonists were sent to sleepy time. We turn towards the freighter the Thorian was hidden under when Fai Dan appeared before us contorting in painful spasms whimpering about the Thorian wanting him to kill us, "You don't know the pain of not being in control. It wants me to kill you but I won't!" Bang! He gasps as I put a 10mm round in his gun shoulder before he could fire the gun at his own head. Shepard rounded on me and yelled, "What the fuck Venik!" I turn to her and calmly say, "He is alive isn't he? He was about to put a round in his head to stop himself from shooting us so I shot him in the shoulder he lived and we can move on now." She nods reluctantly and we head down inside I pull out my laser rcw (not if that's right didn't Vegas too much) we reach a central chamber and see a large … "Holy shit what the fuck is that? I am going to need a larger can of herbicide for that!" The thing was big and hideous with pasty colors as if it didn't get much sunlight. As we walked up it started to hack something up. It turned out to be a green asari who stood and started to monologue about the greatness of the Thorian and how we are short and it's eternal. I growl in irritation and step forward, "look just release the colonists and give us the information you gave Saren and we won't kick your ass." The Asari glares at me but I just laugh, "That doesn't scare me I have looked deathclaws in the face so try a little harder." "The Thorian will no longer listen to those that scurry your lives are short but they have gone on too long." Right as she light up with biotics she looks up to see me right before her. "Go To HELL!" I Spartan kick her into the abyss behind her. The Thorian shrieked and hundreds of creepers started to pour forward. "Run take out the roots I will take care of this." I yell as Shepard and the others prepare to fight. They look at me but Shepard nods slowly and they head out. I turn towards the horde and pull out a special weapon I made myself. It is a double flamer. I sliced the hose line and splice another nozzle into it allowing two different barrels of fire spewing Devine intervention. As the horde moved towards me I calmly stand before the door the team ran through.

Shepard's P.O.V

The team head towards the first root connection killing the dozen or so creepers in the way when Tali asked the question that was on all their minds, "Do you think he will be ok?" Looking at Shepard and Garrus who don't look too certain at that. Shepard shrugs and moves forward saying, "Doesn't matter right now we need to finish the Thorian right now and stop this." As they fought their way up and around the chamber they can hear yells and a roar that sounded like fire.

No one P.O.V

After taking out a hundred or so creepers and six roots, Shepard and Shiala mind melded to give Shepard the cipher to help against Saren. On the way back they reach near the entrance and they see burnt crisps and burn marks and fires everywhere they looked. It was as if they were seeing hell on Feros right there. Running through They see Venik standing defiant pouring to streams of fire into the last remaining creepers. The team and Shiala look at Venik in shock at the sheer firepower and fire he used against the creepers.

The Normandy no one P.O.V

Shepard finished the debriefing of what happened on Feros. This of course left everybody looking at Venik speechless except Wrex who laughed at the indifference of Venik at the amazement of everybody. Then the Council calls on the com line. "Shepard, we heard of the events on Feros including your teammate's fondness for fire. Anyway we have heard that Matriarch Benezia is on Noveria. We figured you would want to know." After they signed off Shepard headed to the cockpit and had Joker set a course for Noveria. Heading to the Cargo hold she looked around. No one was there until she heard cheers in the workout room. Looking in she saw Wrex and Venik in a wrestling match that was surprisingly evenly matched.

_**Who will win the wrestling match? Tune in next time and remember READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Bye now **_

_**Signed, Bloodlord Shade.**_


	9. Poll Results

Okay everyone poll results are in. Drum Roll please. The story I saw continue is the Great War: Peace through War. I will be rewriting this story and the new First chapter shall be up in a week. I will delete the old chapters when I put up the new one. Also I would like to thank everyone who voted and I will continue the others at a later date. Thanks for reading and reviewing


End file.
